It is the purpose of this proposal to explore and extend the radiographic imaging concepts which already have been developed with computerized fluoroscopy (CF)1-7 by constructing a real-time videoprocessor which incorporates a wider range of hardware based algorithms than contained in any presently available or proposed device. These algorithms will be aimed at analyzing complex, time varying (30 hertz) fluoroscopic x-ray image sequences. Such analyses will be aimed specifically at evaluating and imaging the time course of small amounts (30-80 ml) of intravenously administered radiopaque contrast materials (iodine) as they flow through cardiac chambers, arteries and organs in the body. By isolating and imaging the flow of such contrast agents through preselected arteries and organs within the body both anatomicl and physiological information related to organ function can be obtained without the need for or the risks of selective catheterization procedures. Phantom studies, computer simulation, dog studies, and finally, clinical studies will be used for evaluating the proposed imaging techniques in peripheral, renal, pulmonary and cardiac cardiovascular structures.